Loki'd
by writingsofalyricalheart
Summary: Shayne Dawson, a 21 year old security guard at SHIELD, only wanted a little adventure in her life, along with some answers about her childhood. When Loki, the imprisoned God of Mischief, escapes, Shayne tries to stop him. But, she finds she has quickly become 'Loki'd'. Will strong will and pride win, or will her feelings get the best of her? (Language/Suggestive-ish themes)
1. I didn't mean to!

AN: This is my first fanfic EVER, so please go easy on me! However, reviews and suggestions are highly encouraged! :) Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

I don't know why I did it. Any of it. It was a really dumb decision, and I get that now, but I guess I don't really regret it. I mean, at least I ended up here with...ugh, I can't even say it...Loki.

This is so stupid. I just want to go home, but no. You're probably wondering what I'm on about.

I'm Shayne. And yes, I am a girl, or, young woman. I'm 21, so there. I'm not from Asgard. I'm from Midguard, or, Earth, as I like to call it. Kansas, to be more specific. I'm sassy, unapologetic, yet silent when need be. So how did I get entangled with the god of mischief? Well now, here's a story for the books.

I'd been doing some work for SHIELD, you know, just a part of the team. I wasn't a huge part; all I did was watch the security cameras for the prison cells. I mean, there were so many others assigned to guard cells, that I wondered if they even needed me.

But then it happened. Loki, Thor's brother, caused some chaos, and everyone was called to keep a careful eye on him. Suddenly my not so exciting job became pretty cool. I mean, he was considered a high profile criminal. And I got to help guard him? Sweet!

He didn't do much. Some days he'd sit with his back against one of the glass walls, and other days he'd just be reading. All in all, he really wasn't a problem. Which, kind of annoyed me considering my job was already boring, and now the god of mischief won't even do anything, I don't know, mischievous? Lame.

Things went on like that for about 2 weeks before it happened.

It had already been a really annoying morning. I mean, I woke up late, so when I went in for my shift, Brian, the guy who had been watching the cameras on the shift before mine, was needless to say pissed. I had showered in a record time of 5 minutes, and had scarfed down a protein bar on the way to save time, but it didn't keep him from reprimanding me.

"You're late. Again."

"I know, I'm sorry!" I said. In about a split second I had already taken over his place at the cameras and clocked in.

Brian just rolled his eyes at me. "You keep this up, and you'll be out on your ass so quick, you won't even have time to beg for mercy."

"Okay. Duly noted." I said in an embarrassed yet professional tone. Honestly, I was just trying to get him off my back. He wasn't my boss.

Brian growled at me a little as he grabbed his stuff and left. I let out a breath I had been holding in as soon as he was out of the tiny room. "Asshole" I mumbled to myself. I glanced over my shoulder again just to be absolutely positive he was out of ear shot. He was. I forgot to double check that he couldn't hear me one day before calling him a name, and let's just say he made it more of an issue than it needed to be. So ever since that day, I've made sure Brian was well gone before insulting him.

I turned back to the screens to make sure all was normal. My eyes began to pan over the screens before I noticed something wasn't quite right.  
And then it hit me. Loki's cell was empty. In a panic, I began to click through all the cameras that were in his cell, but there was no sign of him.

_'Ohhhhh shit_,' I thought to myself.

I quickly grabbed my keys to security room, ran out, and locked the door before proceeding down the hallway. The halls were empty, and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I turned left on my heels and opened the heavy titanium door that led into the giant room which contained Loki's octagon shaped glass cell. I ran down the metal stairs and marched towards the cell. Something wasn't right. Where did he go?

I stood there with my arms crossed, observing the cage and trying to find logical explanations to this mystery. I became lost in my own thoughts for a few moments before I felt a slight rush of cool air on my neck, making all the hairs on my nape stand up straight.  
I didn't dare turn around. I had a pretty good idea of what I'd find if I did, and honestly, I was slightly scared shitless.

'_Stay calm_,' I thought as I slowly worked up the courage to turn around. I turned on my heels only to find nothing. I let out a laugh as relief came over me. I was probably just imagining things. I turned back around to look at the cage again and let out a scream as piercing greenish blue eyes were staring into mine. I immediately stumbled backwards a few steps. He smiled a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

With his hands voluntarily held behind his back, he just stood there continuing to smile and stare. What was he doing? Was he reading my thoughts? I noticed he was taller than I am, and looked down on me a little. But, then again, I'm only 5'5".

Despite his initially startling appearance, the more I looked at him, the less scared I became, and the more I began to realize how handsome he really was. And because any sort of close proximity with attractive guys make me nervous, I instantly had to blush and break eye contact.

He may have noticed because I heard him chuckle a little. I looked up and saw his spine chilling smile become more of an untrustworthy smirk. Well that made my stomach flip around a few times. I was oddly attracted to him, but at the same time I knew I needed to call for help and get him back in that cage.

His smirk grew. Oh crap, he was reading my thoughts. He slowly looked me up and down before his eyes softened a bit and I blushed even more.

"Scared?" He purred.

I swallowed before saying in a less than confident voice, "No. Should I be?"

He smiled and said, "You tell me."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked innocently.

He smirked again and said, "No, but I do believe I have plans for you."

My heart skipped a beat. What the hell did that mean? He smiled again knowingly before taking time to slowly circle around me, his eyes examining my every curve. That creeped me out just slightly. I never got this kind of attention from guys, ever. I assumed he was just trying to charm me into lowering my guard so I'd help him with some evil plan, and after I was no longer useful, I'd be dead. So, I stood tall and with my head to the sky, hopefully showing him how much will power I had. Will power against what, exactly? I had no idea. But I had it, and damn it, he would know it.

After circling around me once, he stopped in the place where he had previously stood, looking down at me, obviously planning something. I shifted my body to a position where my legs were slightly apart, and my arms were crossed, causing me to feel a bit more confident and appear as if I were in control. I locked eyes with him, hoping I'd intimidate him into either telling me his plans, or at least cause him to leave me alone. Despite my initial fears, I remembered that technically, in these circumstances, I had more power than he did.

S.H.I.E.L.D had stripped Loki of his magic before detaining him, so I knew we were on even grounds. He brought a hand up to stroke his chin as he continued thinking, completely unfazed by my attempt at an intimidation stare. His eyes were not unkind, however. It looked almost as if he recognized me, and were trying to place me. Or maybe I reminded him of someone. He stared for a few more seconds before snapping out of his train of thought and said, "You're coming with me."

Before I even had a chance to say no, he grabbed my left forearm and pulled me alongside him. When we came to the set of titanium doors that led to the main hallways, he grabbed my right hand with his left, and proceeded to, not as forcefully as I thought he would, shove my thumb into the fingerprint scanner. He became frustrated when the doors gave no reaction. "You are a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, are you not?" He asked in an annoyed fashion, shooting a look my way.

"Well, yeah, but I don't have that high of a security clearance." I responded, feeling a little embarrassed as I realized how menial my position was compared to what I wanted to be. I had applied for this position as a security camera guard in hopes that I could eventually work my way up to be an agent. However, because of my more feminine, delicate physique, no one would even give me the time of day. Which, sucked, because despite my looks, I was actually quite fit and I began training in martial arts when I was only 7 years old. I was quite good too, if I do say so myself. I should be, though. My father is on the most wanted list by the FBI for being one of the most deadly assassins in the world. He's also one of the most crafty, and hard to find people as well. I should know. I'd only spent half of my life trying to track down the damn man after he abandoned my mother and I when I was 10. Unfortunately, my mother became terminally ill later that same year, and after I lost her, I ended up moving to NYC to live with my Aunt Kelly, and my mom's younger sister by a few years, from then until now.

She was actually a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent herself, and when she realized I possessed potential and talent, she took me under her wing and continued the training my father had begun. She was the one who heard about the opening for a security camera guard, giving me an in to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Anyways, I hadn't noticed until a few seconds later that Loki's face was locked in a shocked expression as he stared at me, complete with one eyebrow raised clear to the skies and heavens above.

He squeezed my bicep and said, "Really? You could've fooled me."

This of course, made me blush and squirm a little. I wasn't good with compliments, and as I mentioned before, he was quite handsome, so of course my heart skipped a beat while I began to blush. It took me a few seconds to break eye contact with him before realizing that I hadn't responded, but had only been staring. He had been staring into my eyes as well, his eyes narrowing a bit in a pensive fashion, and his eyebrows burrowing as if he were trying to place me again. My stomach began to twist uncomfortably. I looked towards the ground, still blushing, and brushed a few strands of loose wavy curls behind my right ear with my right hand. He made me a little nervous, but not completely uncomfortable. I didn't know what it was about him that seemed so familiar. I mean, of course, everyone knew who Loki was. Especially after all that had happened after New York, Germany, and his battle with the Avengers. Who wouldn't know who he was? But either way, I just couldn't shake the feeling that I already knew him somehow, and I couldn't put my finger on how.

I suppose I had become lost in my own thoughts for a little too long again as I realized he had already stopped looking at me, and had begun to look around for another solution to this problem. He looked over my head and spotted the security guard he had already knocked unconscious earlier, and with his hand still on my arm, we walked over to the body that was sprawled out on the floor.

"Help me pick him up," he quickly demanded. His semi-harsh tone snapped me out of the trace I had been in, and brought me back to the full reality of the situation. Well, so much for that almost moment I thought we were having. I hesitated for a moment before I helped him lift one side of the man off of the ground, place one of his limp arms around my shoulders, and drag/carry him over to the fingerprint scanner.

"Open the doors." He commanded again.

'_Geez, learn some manners, dude_.' I thought as I gave him a quick annoyed glare before fulfilling his request.

The doors then made an unpleasant buzzing sound, not unlike one you'd hear at a basketball game, clicked loudly, and then let out a hissing sound as they slowly moved open on their own. Loki then let go of his side of the man, leaving me struggling (and failing) to hold the full weight of an unconscious man that probably weighed twice as much as I did. I let him down as gently as possible until he was lying back on the ground. As soon as the man seemed secure in his position, Loki immediately grabbed my left forearm again with his right hand, and we began to move through the doors, and into the impossibly metal covered hallway. Considering the amount of bulletproof metal they used to coat the walls, I felt as if I were in the world's largest air vent. Our steps echoed loudly and unpleasantly in this tin can for a hallway, causing me to squirm in agitation. The more I squirmed, however, the tighter his grip was on my arm. I glared at him a bit out of the corner of my eye each time he tightened his grip.

I began to think about a few weeks prior to this when I had been wishing for Loki to do something interesting or mischievous so that I wouldn't be so bored. Yeah, this was not what I meant by that. We walked along this hallway that seemed to continue on forever for a minute or so longer until we reached a T, and without missing a beat or any hesitance, Loki pulled me to the left. I stumbled to catch up with his stride a bit, as the sudden turn caught me off guard.

Finally, deciding I'd had enough of being pulled around like a weightless rag doll, I spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, but could you at least tell me where we're going?" I caught a lump in my throat as I looked towards his face, hoping and yet dreading his response. He snapped a quick glare in my direction, causing me to swallow. Hard. His eyes shot back forward, causing anxiousness to rise within me.

"It would do you well not to ask questions." He did not even miss a step or slow down while answering. Becoming more anxious and frustrated by his response, I snapped at him.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to tell me where you're taking me? Look, if you have the nerve to kidnap someone, you better damn well give them an answer when asked-"

In an instant, I felt his grip on my arm tighten painfully, abruptly stopping the both of us in our tracks, and turning me forcefully to face him. He huffed out a small growl before speaking.

"I do believe I told you to stop talking, did I not? Your insolence will not go unpunished, mortal."

In these circumstances, any normal person would have agreed sheepishly and done as they're told. And then there was me. I could at times be a real spit fire, and, well, this just happened to be one of those times.

"Listen-" I held in a strained moan as his grip tightened, causing the pain to become almost unbearable. "You….you have no right-agh!- to talk to me….l-like….that." I managed to release my strained words as I felt myself becoming immobilized from pain. Never in all my training, in my entire life rather, had I ever felt such a force of pain that I was unable to move. He had god-like power, indeed.

"What was that? It almost sounded as if you were attempting to defy me," I thought I saw a smirk cross his face for a moment, "How very foolish of you. No more speaking. Let's go." Nope, never mind. Instead, he gave a cold, unfeeling glare before continuing at the pace we were walking at a few moments before, almost knocking me off balance. I tripped slightly at the sudden and harsh movements, but quickly maintained my composure as I managed to match and maintain his stride. This was no simple task, either. I had to practically run at times just so that I didn't end up being drug along like a dog on a leash.

'_Damn it, he's strong!_' I thought at as I gritted my teeth through the mind-numbing pain

I needed to think of a plan, and fast. More than likely, he'd kill me once my purpose was finished, and although I hadn't always been a fan of the hand I'd been dealt, I quite liked being, oh, I don't know, alive!

'_But I can be equally as strong_,' I smirked to myself as it dawned on me. Although I was merely a security guard, I was equipped with a suit much like an agent's. Now, I did not pack heat quite like an agent would, but I did possess a small Taser gun, handcuffs, and a communication device. I was quite sure at this point he did not possess the magic to read my thoughts, only to read my facial expressions, which, anyone could do. So, I decided as long as I maintained a tough, emotionless expression, I could quickly sneak my hand down and tase him before we got any further.

I began to sneakily reach down for my gun.

'_Just a bit further…..almost there….._' I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to make sure he hadn't noticed my actions. He continued to face forward, still marching on with the same calmed yet stern expression on his face.

'_Ok, almost got it…there it is!_' I fought to maintain a calmed heartbeat as I began to slowly pull my gun from its holster. I had just about freed it when Loki saw me from the corner of his eye, and before I knew it, I had been slammed into the wall, his right hand still gripping my left forearm, and his left hand firmly gripping my right wrist. My expression had gone from defiant and determined to startled and shocked.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a dark, low tone.

"N-nothing." I glanced down at my Taser gun, wishing I hadn't delayed in my actions.

'_Ok, new plan._' He stared into my eyes, trying to force intimidation upon me as he also searched my face for answers.

I reached for my handcuffs, with my somewhat freed arm, and quickly freed them from their holster. Before I could make my next move, he had spun my body around, and I had been pressed into fully and forcefully against the wall. He had managed to tightly bind my left wrist with the cuff, as I struggled beneath his grip. The more I squirmed, the tighter he gripped, and the harder I fought back.

'_Almost there! Don't give in…keep fighting!_' Click. Before I knew it, the other cuff had been latched, but not onto my other wrist. I slowly turned around at the realization, and saw that I had indeed handcuffed myself to Loki. He struggled as he tried to free his right wrist from the cuff forcefully, jiggling my arm in the process.

He growled again. "_What_ have you _done_!?" He practically screamed in my face. I winced slightly at the harshness of his tone.

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear!" I stood there a bit dumbfound, but also a bit unsure of what to do next.

Uh oh.


	2. Cuff'd

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, but as promised, it is the end of the week, and here is the new chapter! Yayyyy! Sorry for the shortness of it. I promise there will be more next time! :)

ALSO, HUGE props goes out to Ellie's Imagination World for giving me awesome reviews on all my works, letting me bounce ideas off of her, giving me ideas, and just being an awesome person/cousin in general. (yes, we are related) :) Anyways, THANK YOU ELLIE! XD

* * *

I stared into the vastness of the beautiful light blue sky that had been laced with wisps of white. For a moment, it almost looked as if the clouds were dancing beneath us as we glided along. Although it was a small military grade cargo plane, the large window in front provided a decadent view, despite the company I was with. Still handcuffed to Loki, I shot him an annoyed glare as I felt his arm tug against mine as he shifted in his seat. Upon stealing, or "borrowing" as he called it, this aircraft, he had informed me I'd be flying it. I guess it's a good thing I learned this skill at a young age because he didn't look like he was about to give me any way out of it, besides maybe death.

I honestly didn't even have the slightest idea of where we were going, despite the fact that I'd been persistently asking about it ever since we took off. All he told me was that we were headed towards what we 'mortals' called Europe, but that was it. I still didn't understand how SHIELD hadn't caught us yet. I mean, after Loki marched to the larger hanger, killing many more guards and taking out many agents on the way, and managing to practically drag me behind him, he'd instructed an agent who was clearly already under his control to "prepare things". That was another thing. If this agent were under some sort of mind control, why wasn't HE flying this thing? Why me?

Whatever. I really didn't care at this point. I was just sick of the awkward silence that had been going on for the last few hours of the flight. We'd had to have been in the air for at least 6 hours now, and after being promptly and quite threateningly told to shut up, I'd finally shut my mouth. Besides, I got sick of bugging him. I also figured if I earned his trust, I'd be able to collect intel and trick him into being captured by SHIELD. I was about to open my mouth to ask if I could finally know where we were going when I heard the sound of small, zippy jet engines. And then it began.

I could tell shots were being fired left and right at the plane, and next thing I knew, there were two small fighter jets, sent by SHIELD no less, each one parallel to both sides of the plane. Loki seemed a bit unfazed by all of this, and he almost seemed as if he expected me to just deal with the problem. I swear, he was the only person, or god or whatever, I had ever met that could be surrounded by and create such chaos, and yet present himself in a calm cool demeanor as events unfolded. I scoffed before snapping at him, "Are you gonna help me here, or what?" He glanced over at me in his ever so smug way, and I gave a nod to the second steering wheel on the dashboard.

He smiled a bit in an amused fashion. "I know not how to work these sorts of gadgets well enough to be of any help," He shrugged.

I let out a frustrated growl as I continued to try and maneuver this big hunk of a plane out of danger. The small jets continued firing at me when I did not cooperate with them, and an alarm began to sound.

'_Oh, this can't be good._'

A light began flashing wildly on the dashboard, letting me know one of our engines was down. The plane began to unevenly descend, and I knew I needed to act fast. Quickly rising from my chair, I pulled Loki up as well, causing him to stumble a bit in the process, and found a parachute. The stupid handcuffs prevented me from being able to put the parachute fully on either of our backs, so instead, I placed one strap on my right shoulder, and the other on his left, making it so our bodies were faced towards and into each other. I hit the emergency button next to the door with as much strength as I could before wrapping my free-ish arm around him and practically screaming into his face so he could hear me, "Hold on tight!"

With that, he indistinctively wrapped a firm arm around my waist, and we began to tumble out of the plane and into the wide open sky. Thankfully, we had just begun flying above land, so the fear of falling into the ocean had subsided. After spinning around without any direction tor a few minutes, I began positioning our bodies so that our legs and handcuffed arms were spread out into an almost x formation. I couldn't help but take notice that I was technically on top of him, but just as quickly as those thoughts entered my mind, I pushed them the hell out. There were more important matters at stake here, and saving our lives was one of them.

Once I felt we had been free falling long enough to safely get away from the abandoned plane, I reached the hand that had been wrapped around his back and pulled the cord, deploying the parachute. We began to turn more into an upright position, and my hand had already found its way back to gripping onto the back of his regalia for dear life. I had jumped out of a plane once with my dad as a kid, but it wasn't this messy and uncoordinated. Then again, I wasn't handcuffed to anyone that time. I yelled more instructions into his ear and he nodded in understanding as we quickly approached the green earth.

I was absolutely convinced that because of our positions, once we landed, our legs would break. But, he used some of his god-like strength to cushion the blow a bit, but still not keeping me from falling to my hands and knees almost immediately. I had pulled him down as well without even knowing it, and once again, I was not only on top of him, but I was fully hovering over him as my hips straddled his. A slight mischievous smirk fell upon his face before the glimmer in his eyes was immediately replaced by fear, as he gasped, and flipped us over, just in the nick of time.

A large scrap of the plane had pierced right into the ground where we had been laying only seconds ago. He quickly got up, pulling me along with him in a not so graceful fashion, and yelled, "Run!" We had begun to run throughout what looked like a field, dodging falling pieces of the plane as we went. I looked up and saw a large portion of the plane falling right above us, and grabbed the hand that had been handcuffed to mine, and forcefully pulled him towards me as I threw us down to the ground once again, and began rolling down a hill. I clutched to the lapels of his coat as I buried my face into his chest. I could feel him bury his face into the crook of my neck as he gripped my hips with one hand, and held onto my forearm with the other.

We laid side by side, still gripping onto each other as we each fought to catch our breath once the rolling had stopped, signaling that we had reached the bottom of the hill. I could still hear the sounds of metal crashing and scraping as the last few remnants of the plane fell in the distance. I hadn't realized I'd shut my eyes until he had lifted his head to face me, and waves of his warm breath washed against my forehead. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open as I lifted my own head to meet his gaze. Our faces were impossibly close, causing me to be able to feel and hear each and every breath he took, as he could do the same with mine. His breathing had begun to regulate some, as I had yet to catch my breath.

Finally, my breathing slowed as well, and that's when I realized, we were both just staring at each other, neither of us had letting our grips loosen yet. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but his thoughts soon became clear as he began to lean in until our lips were barely brushing. The simple touch of his lips caused something to spark deep within me, and before he could protest, I had crashed my lips onto his. I could tell by his lack of response that my actions had caught him off guard, but the shock quickly wore off as he began to move his lips against mine. We were caught up in the heat of the moment, trapped in pleasure and passion. I moaned a little into his mouth, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue right in, dancing and twisting against mine.

My eyes shot open, and I broke the kiss, mentally chastising myself for even allowing myself to take pleasure in this. He was supposed to be the enemy, and here I was lying on the ground, making out with him. He smirked a little as he could see the very prominent flushed look that had taken over my entire body. I loosened my firm grip on his coat, and I could feel him retracting his hands from my hip and shoulder as well. He rolled over onto his back before sitting up, I did the same, and we both began to get up off of the ground. I was surprised that he took one of my hands as we stood, helping me balance.

'_Oh, so now you're a gentleman?_'

He quickly let go once I had balanced myself, and I began to look around us, trying to place where we were. It seemed as if we were in the country side of the UK, but I couldn't tell exactly which country we were in exactly. I had no idea what his plan was beforehand, but I was sure those had been changed now that we had no idea of where we were.

"So what now?" I asked.

He looked at me before his gaze met the ground. He brought his left hand up to rub the back of his neck, as his brows furrowed into a quizzical look. "I-I don't know." He mumbled.

I slumped my shoulders in disappointment of the lack of plans. Although the scenery was gorgeous, we were indeed stranded. My eyes shot up at the sound of a train whistle, and an idea sparked in my head. I tugged against his handcuffed arm with my own, catching his attention as his gaze lifted to mine.

"Come on. I have an idea."

And with that, I pulled him with me as I began to move towards the sounds of the locomotive.


	3. Calling Heaven & Train Car Confessions

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! :) This one is a little longer and actually contains more Loki/Shayne dialogue, so yeah. Enjoy! :) Oh, and thank you to all those who, read, review, follow, favorite, etc. You all make my little heart soar! :D

* * *

"You mean to tell me you didn't catch them?!" Director Fury practically spat at the agent.

"Sir, they jumped out of the plane once the left engine had been taken down." The agent tried to maintain his composure as the Director's, well, fury rose, veins bulging out of his neck.

"Well, I don't care if they escaped and are hiding out in a god damned cave! We WILL find Loki and this girl." Directory Fury sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "We need the Avengers. Contact Stark, and we'll try to get ahold of Thor. God only knows what he brother is planning. Also, get ahold of Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers. They're all currently on assignment. I want them here ASAP. I'll go let Banner know what's happening."

"Right away, sir." The agent turned on his heels and headed down the hall.

Director Fury made his way to the science lab to talk to Bruce Banner. Bruce found that working for SHIELD helped him find ways to channel his anger. It made he feel more at ease about things knowing that he was amongst people who saw him as someone who could help, not just a monster.

"Banner, I need your help with something." Bruce looked up from the work he seemed to be already engulfed in.

"Anything. What's up?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's Loki. He's managed to escape from us again, and this time he took a girl with him. You along with the rest of the Avengers are going to be needed for this. We're in the process of contacting Stark and the rest of the crew, but I need your help contacting Thor. Anyway we can get ahold of him?"

"I can try. I've been working on something that might be able to help us get his attention up on Asgard, but it's a prototype." He'd been working with Jane Foster, with the help and funding of Tony Stark, on this project ever since she contacted them, looking for some way to communicate with Thor. She had only intended on using it because she simply missed him, but once Tony caught wind of it, he'd been all gung-ho to help in this endeavor. He couldn't resist the idea of being a part of creating the first earthy device that would allow them to contact and converse with those in other realms.

"Use it. We need to do anything we can to get him here." Director Fury said before walking out of the room. Bruce sighed heavily. He knew that this device could either be a miracle, or it could be a complete disaster, but he feared it leaned towards the latter option. This was more than just science. This was beyond that. This was a whole different realm that he was dealing with, and the foundation of this machine was shaky at best, so, he wasn't exactly confident in it. However, if it did work, it would serve like a sort of telephone. It would contact Heimdall, and he could quickly let him know that Thor was needed.

Bruce stood up and walked over to the machine and prayed that this wouldn't end in an explosion. It had been strategically placed underneath a skylight, allowing for the beam of light that was to travel up out of it to reach into the sky and into the heavens. He swallowed hard before muttering, "Here goes nothing," and turning on the main control panel. After a minute of setting the frequencies and adjusting panels, he hit the green 'enter' button, that would determine his fate. The machine made quite a loud noise, causing Bruce to jump back from it for a second. It began shaking violently, and just as he contemplated whether or not to shut it off, a colorful beam of light shot straight out of the nozzle on the top of the contraption, through the skylight, and disappeared into the clouds.

"C'mon, c'mon…" He crossed his fingers, searching the sky for any sign that this was working. Finally lights on the machine had lit up, and an array of colors danced around the room, signaling the machine was working. "Yes!" He lifted both of his fits into the air in victory as he heard a low, but powerful voice.

_"Who is there?" Heimdall asked._

Bruce had no idea what to say. He honestly hadn't thought this would be successful, so the idea of talking to whoever this was freaked him out a little. "Uh, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. I need to speak with Thor. He's needed down here on earth."

_"What constitutes the need for his presence?"_

Bruce gulped. "You-you see, his brother, Loki, he's escaped and-"

_"I will summon and send Thor to you at once."_

And with that, the machine flickered off, the light beam retracted back into the machine, and the room returned to the sterile colors it had once been before. He sighed in relief at the fact that the device not only worked, but also that he didn't need more of an explanation for his call. Bruce returned to his previous work after making sure the contraption had been stabilized, and about an hour later, a loud crack of Thunder sound around the building as the earth began to tremble a little. Thor must have arrived because not a few minutes later, Dr. Banner received a call from Director Fury instructing him to report to the bridge immediately.

* * *

I had been running as fast as I could towards the sound of the train, pulling Loki along with me through trees and woods, hoping that I could quickly locate the source of the sound I had been following. Finally, we arrived at a clearing just to find a set of train tracks, with a loading passenger train. I quickly eyed the caboose and yanked Loki down onto the tracks and to the ladder. I was surprised he hadn't tried to fight me on this yet, considering I really wasn't giving him much of an explanation to my sudden actions, but I assumed he was either desperate to find safety now that his plans had been ruined, and he didn't have a plan B, or this was all part of his plan, and he was just allowing me to believe I was in control for a few moments. I chose to think it was the latter option to be on the safe side, but I didn't care at this moment.

I just wanted to find a way to get back to New York so I could take him into SHIELD. I had already decided on the plane that if he was using me as a mere pawn in this little game he was playing, than I could too. He may be a trickster, but he had no idea who I was or what I was capable of. And I loved that.

"Hoist me up." I quickly instructed. He did as told, continuing to play along. The grip his hands held on my hips tightened, as he lifted me, and I found footing in the doorway. I wiggled the handle to see if it was unlocked, and reached down with my right hand to pull a switch blade I had hidden from my boots. I carefully wedged the knife into the centimeters of space between the sealed door and doorway, and heard a click. I put my knife away, and slowly pushed the door open. I entered the car just enough for him to grip both sides and lift himself up onto the doorway cover I had just been standing on. I searched quickly looked and once I saw this car was still empty, I nodded towards him to move forward. He latched the door behind him, and I quickly spotted two empty seats to my right and slid right next to the window, causing him to sit down in the seat directly beside me.

I glanced toward to windows on the left side of the car, watching the people on the platform as they filed in. It wasn't a very large platform, so I assumed this train was headed towards a bigger city. I jumped when I heard the door from the attached car open, and my eyes snapped over to see that a young couple entered in. They gave us a strange look before sitting on the complete other end of the car, watching us cautiously.

I smiled and moved my handcuffed hand under the table in front of us, dragging Loki's right along with me. We were already dressed out of the ordinary. I didn't want to alarm anyone with the handcuffs as well. The car slowly began to fill, and with each new passenger was a new glance, glare, or grimace thrown in our direction once noticed. Murmurs such as 'He looks like Loki', 'Scary looking fellow', and 'Is that cat woman?' begin to fill the air, and I glanced over at Loki as he scoffed and rolled his eyes before looking out the window beside me. I let out a small giggle and his eyes immediately snapped to glare into mine.

"What?" He retorted, obvious annoyance in his voice.

A small smile played at my lips and I lightly shook my head, and looked out the window as I replied, "Nothing." I didn't know why but the sight of him annoyed was sort of amusing. I could feel his burning glare on me, and I shifted a little in my seat, accidentally brushing my cuffed hand against his.

I heard a bit of snickering, and I looked over at the two young girls, maybe about 16 and 12, sitting in the seats directly next to us on the left side of the train. They continued giggling and whispering as they looked over at Loki and he brought his right hand, along with my attached left one, up onto the table as his hands began to ball into fists. He glared at them, and the two girls gasped as he let out a growl, fear overtaking their eyes. He was becoming more and more angry by the moment, and before he could do anything, I placed my right hand over his left fist, as I leaned towards him, "Don't. It's not worth it."

His quickly snapped his head in my direction and let out a huff of air, blowing warm air directly into my face before snarling, "You would do well not to touch me right now." I let my hand move back onto the table and his eyes went from angry to annoyed, and he uncoiled his fists to rest his palms on the smooth surface. "S-sorry." I mumbled.

'_So much for being unapologetic._' I didn't like the slight bit of fear and frustration that knotted in the pit of my stomach. How was it only a little while ago I found myself attracted to him? I'd never liked controlling people, but his anger seemed to stem more from lack of control rather than an excess of it. The train began to pull away from the station, and I began to think of anything to ease the awkwardness and tension. I figured we'd be on this car for a while, for my sake, and everyone else's, I needed to change the subject, and fast. Do I tell him of the time I kicked a guy in the face at recess for teasing her when she was 9 years old? Or do I try and play to his ego? Finally, I thought of something.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" The words flew from my mouth before I had time to stop them.

"Is that all your people think of me as? A monster who only wishes to kill?" He quietly scoffed.

_'Oh, good going, Shayne. That'll help you get on his good side.'_

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean…why aren't you trying to escape from me or something? I know you're strong enough to break these flimsy little things," I held up my left arm, his hand dangling with it before I set it back down, "so why haven't you?"

He looked up at me, studying my face before answering. "I could ask you the same."

I blushed a little. That was a very good point. Why hadn't I tried to escape from him yet? Why didn't I cut the chain with a piece from the plane, or a rock, or something?

"I-I don't know."

A playful smirk ran across his face. "Why did you kiss me? I know it couldn't have just been from any kind of fondness. That is, unless you suddenly have grown fond of me within the last few hours. Have you?"

He was fully teasing me now, and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes, and looking out the window. "No. It was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment. Nothing more." I turned back at him at the last remark I made.

His eyebrows rose in amusement, smirk still present. "Oh really? Well, I was unaware that near death situations caused you to be so lecherous." He drawled out the last word a little, unnervingly.

"They don't. It's called misplaced adrenaline mixed with feeling happy to not have been killed." I snapped at him.

He chucked a little at me. "You are quite peculiar," He roused.

"You don't even know me."

"Oh, but I know more about you than you think, Miss Dawson."

My eyes widened in horror at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"How in the hell do you know my name?" I searched his face as if it would give me answers.

"Not every move I make is captured on your little cameras." He spoke devilishly.

"How do you know my name, Loki?" I demanded of him.

"A magician must never reveal his tricks." He said coolly, therefore pissing me the hell off.

"Answer the god damned question—HOW the FUCK do you know who I am?" My voice rose a little causing a few surrounding passengers to look up from their devices, books, and papers at me.

He leaned in towards me a little bit, letting his lips graze against the shell of my ear as he softly spoke. "Shayne, lower your voice. You are causing a scene," He pulled back a little, "SHIELD may think they have revoked my magic, but they cannot. Only Odin has the full power to do so." His voice was sweet and thick like syrup, and the low register gave me goose bumps.

'_That explains how he got out._'

"You didn't answer my question." I replied, somewhat more calm and quiet, but still highly annoyed.

He sighed. "Fine. If you must know, it is quite easy to summon files, especially those of agents, or in your case, security guards," He looked right into my eyes, "I found it peculiar that someone of your build was to be a guard. However, after seeing you in action, I find it odd you are not an agent. So, are you going to tell me, or do I need to perform a few….tricks?" He smirked at the last word.

"Why would _you_ need to read agent files?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Are you aware of how utterly monotonous it is to be locked in a cage? I had to entertain myself somehow. Why not do so by studying the enemy, and their so called soldiers?" His voice laced in cheekiness.

'_Well that would explain why he kept looking at me weird back at SHIELD. He recognized me from my damn file._'

"So you've read everyone's files? Even the Avengers?" His nose crinkled a little at the name in disgust.

"No. Only those who would be surrounding me, or those on guard. After all I needed to know who I'd be against when I escaped. And besides, they were classified. You still have not told me why you are in the position you are in, by the way." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wasn't it in my file?" I asked in a challenging fashion.

"Are we avoiding questions now, Miss Dawson?" I really didn't like how he kept saying my name. I couldn't help but feel he knew something I didn't.

"I could say the same about yourself, Loki." I retorted.

He looks me dead in the eye before answering. "No, it was not in your file. In fact, besides your name and age, quite a bit of it was left missing. Now, are you going to tell me? I can always coax it out of you….but I don't think you'd like that, now would you?"

Despite my building frustration, I knew we were getting nowhere, so I sighed and let myself relax a little.

"Fine. You really want to know? If you're gonna be so insistent, then here it is," I took a deep breath and then continued, "Two years ago I was in training to become an agent. I was doing really well, but on my last test, I messed up. I was supposed to shoot down 30 targets in one minute. Normally, I could do that within a matter of seconds, but the day before, I'd been talking to another agent I'd trained with and become close to, and she started telling me about her family, and her little girl. She started telling me about how she wanted to protect her little girl, but the father wanted to teach her about all the evil in the world to prepare her. Anyways, long story short, she'd finished training about 2 weeks prior to this, and she was worried that the missions would get in the way of her relationship with daughter, mainly her little girl, Sophie, stayed with her ex-husband when she was gone. He was involved in some shady stuff-gangs, drugs, and so on. She had literally just gotten back from a mission, and hadn't been able to get ahold of her ex or her daughter. She was stressing out and kept telling me she was worried, and I told her to stop and that everything was probably fine. That night she went home to find him and her daughter dead. They'd been stabbed by the rival gang members. Next day, I found out she'd snapped and took her own life after finding this. I couldn't shake it from my mind. Started having flashbacks right there, and instead of shooting the targets like I was supposed to, I missed, though I never had before, and the bullet ricocheted off of a metal pole, and flew back into one of the computer mainframes, accidentally wiping out files," I looked over to see Loki was wearing an unreadable expression, but was still listening nevertheless, "They were so pissed. They said my lack of focus was unacceptable, and I ended up getting kicked out of the program. It wasn't until a year later, after pleading and begging that they let me at least train to be a security guard, or security agent as they called it. It's the lowest possible level to be at in SHIELD, and as far as I know, until I can prove myself again, I have no shot at being an agent."

Loki just sat there looking at his hands on the table, taking this all in. I really didn't know why he had wanted to know in the first place, but I figured after that, he'd never bug me about something again. I still had a few questions of my own, however.

"How did you know I was a security guard if my file didn't say so? You didn't seem to know this back when you needed me to help you escape." I asked uneasily.

He chuckled a little before lifting his gaze to meet mine, "I didn't. Not until you just told me. You were awfully defensive about it earlier, so I guessed." He smiled a devious grin, and I realized I'd been played.

'_Stupid, stupid girl._'

"Wha-what? Seriously? Ughhh, you suck!" I said as I hit him in his right arm with my right fist, genuinely angry at him.

He continued to laugh, a little darkly, might I add. "Alright, fine. Since we're stuck on this damn train for a while longer, why don't you tell me something? Like how you ended up on earth again, and what you did to get you imprisoned again." I said in a challenging tone. I was honestly curious, though. I mean, after the whole New York thing, he'd gone back to Asgard, or so I've been told. How the hell did he end up in this situation?

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, leaning back into the chair. "It's a little…..ridiculous."

"Well," I said, turning to face him more, "I've got time." I was honestly interested now.

He let out a scoff/laugh. "Trust me, it's quite imprudent."

"Try me."

He cocked his head slightly and gave me a good long look before speaking. "Alright, fine. Odin decided that after months of imprisonment in Asgard, and my so called "slightly improved attitude", I'd be better fit doing what you Midgardians call "community service" or something of the sort to rectify my actions down here. I had been imprisoned again until they could find a viable option to accompany my punishment. They decided it was best if I joined those who picked up debris alongside the paths you use to travel in those obscenely large obstacles on. I thought it would be fun to play a few harmless tricks, and it resulted in one obstacle running into the rear of the other one in front of it. The other worthless peons proceeded to report my actions to the commander, causing me to be locked away yet again." The sarcastic anger was heavy in his voice, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, does my agony amuse you?" He asked, apathetically.

"Well, yeah a little. You got locked up again because you caused a fender bender on the freeway? Oh my god, that is hilarious." I tried to use my free hand to cover my mouth in order to shield the laughter that was spilling from my lips, but I just couldn't help it. His expression grew cross, as he spit out, "As if _you're_ perfect."

"I'm sorry, really, it's just, I mean, come on. Out of all the things they'd be mad at you for, this was really the one they wanted to go with to lock you up?" After I realized I was only making the situation worse, I decided to shut up and change the subject before he snapped at me again.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're right. I'm not perfect. I went to juvi once when I was 15."

"Oh?" He said bitterly, but nevertheless intrigued.

"Yep. I decided to do target practice in the back alley behind the Chinese restaurant my aunt and I live above one night, and I accidentally shot through a police officer's car window. They put me in jail for the night, and my aunt had to come bail me out the next day."

He barely let out a laugh. I could see that he was starting to wallow in self-pity at the thoughts of what he had done. I nudged him playfully in the side.

"It's cool. We all make mistakes. Don't worry about it." I said with a genuine smile.

He smiled weakly before looking downwards at his hands on the table again.

"So, what else do you want to know about me since my file was oh-so-empty?" I roused.

He straightened his back and looked as if he was about to speak just as the train came to a stop. I sighed a little in relief, and we began to move towards the back of the train car again to exit the way we came in, when a loud voice boomed in our direction, "Stop right there!"

And we both froze in our tracks.


End file.
